


A Predicament

by Woodpelt_the_pussycat



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Aged-Up Character(s), Kink Navagation, M/M, Minimal proofreading, Not Beta Read, Omorashi, Self-Indulgent, The Mindscape, Weird Plot Shit, but like, everyone is clueless, how to title things, nobody asked for this, normal age for this, not all the way, so like, they have no idea whats happening, they're between 13 and 18, weird mindscape stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodpelt_the_pussycat/pseuds/Woodpelt_the_pussycat
Summary: KO's being weird about using the bathroom and TKO is clueless inside the mindscape---self indulgent semi porny story i wrote.They're aged up but like,,, not all the way.13-18 is their age for this





	A Predicament

Most of the time, T.K.O. didn’t have any issue with staying in the mindscape. Sure, it was a little boring, but there was nobody there to bother him (excluding the sporadic visits from K.O.). It was nice and quiet most of the time.

 _Most_ of the time. Other times, T.K.O. resented the mindscape and what being in it entailed. One result of semi-consciously sharing a body with someone, T.K.O. eventually discovered, is that you can feel everything that they can physically feel. And that meant _everything,_ even if it didn’t directly impact you in the mindscape.

Today was proving to be particularly frustrating. T.K.O. could feel a distinct pressure in his lower abdomen, and he knew that it wasn’t coming from him, which had to mean that K.O. had to pee. Sure, it was something necessary, and T.K.O. was used to the feeling cropping up every now and then, but this was getting weird.

It had been over an hour since T.K.O. had noticed the feeling, which was odd in and of itself, but what was weirder was that the feeling was much more intense than usual. T.K.O. briefly considered checking out what K.O. was doing that was keeping him from just using the bathroom, and then decided against it, because he figured that K.O. was at work.

T.K.O. read a comic book for about an hour, and then played a couple levels of his favorite game that was lying around his room.

T.K.O. felt a sudden pang from his bladder and looked up. He shifted to press his legs together, looking vaguely in the direction of the screen that was his contact to the outside world. K.O. had his eyes closed. Was that doofus asleep?

No, he couldn’t be. K.O. opened his eyes and T.K.O. saw that he was reading something. It looked like a school assignment. However, K.O. didn’t quite seem to be actually reading it. He was just sort of _staring_ at it.

“What…?” T.K.O. muttered to himself. Why would K.O. not get up from this dumb assignment to use the bathrooom?

T.K.O. couldn’t resist crossing his legs now. _He_ didn’t have to actually pee, but K.O.’s body was projecting onto him, and it was screaming for release. The worst part was, unless he somehow convinced K.O. to actually use the bathroom, he couldn’t really do anything.

T.K.O. groaned and levitated himself up to the control panel that remained from when they had tried to ‘go halvsies’. He sat down next to it for a moment. He really needed to pee. T.K.O. grabbed himself awkwardly. God, K.O. could be so stupid sometimes.

T.K.O pressed a couple of random buttons, effectively taking over K.O.’s left side.

From outside, K.O. let out a noise of concern, and looked at his left wrist. The wristband had spikes, but was still red.

“Okay, T.K.O., I get it, you want to talk,” K.O. said, and closed his eyes.

“What,” T.K.O. deadpanned as his counterpart appeared in front of him.

K.O. obviously had to pee, shifting from side to side with his legs pressed together tightly. “D-do you need something, Teeks?”

Ugh. T.K.O. hated that nickname. “Wow,” T.K.O. said flatly. “You’re real subtle.” He couldn’t help squirming also.

“W-What?”

“Ugh, K.O., you’ve had to pee for, like, three hours!” T.K.O. glared at him.

“How did you…?” K.O. crossed his legs and bounced up and down a little.

“Geez, you’re so stupid. I can feel what you feel, dummy!” T.K.O. snapped, feeling another wave of desperation wash over him.

They both grabbed themselves at the same time.

“Oh…” K.O. looked at T.K.O. in dismay. “I… I’m sorry…”

“What the hell are you doing, why won’t you go to the bathroom?”

K.O. bit his lip, squirming silently for a moment. “I… I think it’s fun?”

“What?” T.K.O. stared at him. “What do you mean, ‘fun’?”

K.O. stalled for a minute, squirming and squeezing himself. “I- I just like seeing how long I can wait…”

T.K.O. just looked at him.

“It, um, kinda feels good after a while.” K.O. hid his face behind his hands.

“You mean, like, you get off to this?” T.K.O. asked.

“I’ve never pushed myself like this before…” K.O. trailed off.

T.K.O. could see that he was blushing in embarrassment. “Yeah, no dip. I’d have noticed.”

K.O. sunk into a sitting position, his squirming worsening. “I- I’m sorry, I wouldn’t have if I had known that you’d feel it too…” he mumbled.

T.K.O. raised an eyebrow at him. “Just go use the damn bathroom, K.O.,” he sighed.

“T.K.O….” K.O. made eye contact with him. “I will, but… Let me apologize somehow,” K.O. begged.

T.K.O. stared at the boy in front of him. K.O. was practically writhing, and he recognized something akin to him humping the air. “Humph. Like what?” T.K.O. decided to entertain whatever idea K.O. had.

“Um, I- I can suck you off? Or give you a hand job? I- I don’t know…” K.O. let out a whine as he trailed off.

T.K.O. felt his face flush, and before he could stop himself, said, “That sounds good.”

“Really?” K.O. seemed excited.

“Uh- sure,” T.K.O. looked away. “Just go pee first.”

K.O. nodded vigorously, and disappeared from the mindscape, just like that.

T.K.O. stared at the place where K.O. had just been. Why had K.O. looked so cute like that? And why was he so excited for what would come next?

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh this has exactly 1,000 words jsfdskfsj


End file.
